This invention relates, in general, to golfing and, in particular, to a new and useful device for causing a golf ball which is driven into a hole on a green to be moved upwardly out of the hole liner and be presented on the green a level above the bottom of the liner at which it is more accessible to the golfer.
In the playing of the game of golf, after the golfer strokes the golf ball so that it enters into a hole, it is usually very difficult to stoop down by an amount sufficient to permit the golfer to reach his hand into the hole to remove the golf ball so that he can use it to play the next tee. It would be very helpful, indeed, if the ball is moved out of the hole by some mechanism so that it is presented at the level of the ground or the grass of the green so that it can be easily picked up.